


Safe Words and other Fun Things

by aserenitatum



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BDSM mention, F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “You ask me to stop getting naked and tell me you want to set boundaries. I thought you were breaking up with me!” Aubrey snaps. “And now you’re saying you want us to be kinky in the bedroom?”“I mean, we’re already kinky in the bedroom, I just want us to set some rules. Maybe a safe word.”“My safe word is caterpillar,”  Aubrey says and Stacie, who’d been avoiding looking at her, snaps her head up and looks at Aubrey in surprise.“What?!”aka the one where they need to have a discussion about bedroom topicsFor the Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week prompt: freebie





	Safe Words and other Fun Things

“Hey,” Stacie says when Aubrey walks into the room. She’s comfortably curled up on the seat next to the couch and Aubrey smiles in her direction.  

“Hey,” she says, and Stacie watches heatedly as she bends one leg behind her to take off her heel, repeating it with the other foot. There’s something inherently sensual about the way Aubrey does it and Stacie almost throws caution to the wind. _Almost_.  

“Why are you still dressed?” Aubrey asks, and Stacie had been watching her legs, hadn’t noticed her fingers drift up and start to unbutton her blouse.  

“Can you—” Stacie tries to say, sentence dying on her lips when her gaze falls to the lace of Aubrey’s bra, now exposed by her half-open blouse. “Can you stop undressing for a sec?”  

Aubrey freezes, hands poised over the fourth button of her shirt and she’s frowning at Stacie so hard that Stacie starts rethinking this whole thing.  

“What’s going on?” Aubrey asks, and it’s very level, almost _too_  level but Stacie doesn’t want to analyse that right now. Aubrey’s moving closer, but she passes by Stacie without a touch and sits on the couch, a safe distance away with a coffee table between them.  

“I, uh…” Stacie shakes her head, tries to clear her mind. “I really like where we’ve been at in the last couple of months, but I’ve noticed, that, uh, in the last few weeks some things have… changed?”  

Her words come stumbling out, littered with awkward pauses and unnecessary throat clearing. God, she hates this, but it needs to happen and Stacie’s only comfort is that the reward at the end will be worth the struggle now.  

“What are you saying?” Aubrey says softly, and Stacie had been avoiding looking directly at her, which, granted, was a mistake she realises as soon as she actually does look at Aubrey’s face to see panic featured prominently.  

“I just think we should set some boundaries,” Stacie manages, but then Aubrey blanches and wow this is going in completely the wrong direction. She’s trying to figure out how to correct course and get them back on track when Aubrey interrupts her thoughts. A quick glance at the blonde tells Stacie that things have gone _very_ off the rails because Aubrey looks passive, there’s no emotion on her face and that’s definitely going on Stacie’s list of scariest warnings ever.  

“If you wanted to end things you didn’t have to come all this way, I would have been fine with a phone call,” Aubrey says, and her voice is even and tempered. Stacie stares at her in surprise, watches as Aubrey slowly stands up and it’s when she reaches up to start buttoning her blouse that Stacie finally speaks again.  

“Sexually!” Her eyes slide closed at that because well, wow, that was _not smooth at all_. “I want to set boundaries sexually.”  

When Stacie opens her eyes, she finds Aubrey staring at her completely flabbergasted. It would be funny if she wasn’t so preoccupied with this god-awful awkward conversation.  

“What?” Aubrey whispers, and it’s a little hurtful, how convinced she’d been that she was being broken up with, but that’s a problem for later, Stacie decides.  

“I want to set sexual boundaries,” Stacie says even though her brain is screaming at her to _EXPLAIN_.  

Apparently, Aubrey is pretty in tune with Stacie’s brain because she says, “Yes, you said that,” and Stacie can see how involuntary it is when Aubrey’s hand drifts to her hip. Involuntary as it may be, it's still hot as hell and her blouse is still half-open and Stacie’s easily distracted by the image in front of her.  

“Stacie!” Aubrey says, snaps her fingers twice in front of Stacie’s face and it breaks her reverie as her eyes drift up to meet Aubrey’s. She looks annoyed and amused, almost exasperated and Stacie shakes her head to clear her head again.  

She suddenly remembers something, quickly stands up and reaches for her bag, rifling through it, and when Stacie quickly glances over her shoulder, Aubrey’s still standing, looking all sorts of exasperated.  

“A-ha!” Stacie says, finding her little notebook before resuming her original spot. “I wrote some things down,” she quickly explains, leafing through the small notebook to find the right page.  

“You have notes?” Aubrey asks in complete disbelief. Stacie admits that the whole situation must seem incredibly bizarre to her and it’s pretty much the main reason Stacie is plowing through because stopping halfway is no longer an option.  

“Okay, so,” Stacie starts, clears her throat, looks down at her script. “We’ve never really ventured into this before, but I’ve noticed that lately, in the bedroom, we’ve been moving more into rougher areas and before we go any further, I feel like we should establish some boundaries.” 

Her eyes flit up to Aubrey’s face and she can’t get a read on her, so Stacie continues after clearing her throat again. 

“We’ve never discussed our sexual histories in detail so I don’t know how much experience you have with domination, kink or fantasy play but we should still discuss rules and boundaries and what we’re comfortable with or not. I don’t want you to think that this is in any way a reflection on our current way of love-making—oh,” Stacie says, grimacing at the sentence while also realising that she’s basically given away that she didn’t write this text. “I don’t want you to think that this is in any way a reflection on our current way of having sex, as I am very happy with how things have been going and only seek to— _oh my god_ —enhance it with simple rules and boundaries, such as the green-yellow-red light system.”  

Stacie closes her notebook and looks up at Aubrey, and there’s a sort of finality to closing the notebook in her lap but Aubrey still seems… astonished.  

“Jesus christ,” Aubrey says, and Stacie can’t get a read on her, has no idea what’s going through her mind and Aubrey’s not meeting her eyes and Stacie’s panic sets in slowly. “I’m going to kill you.”  

“What?!” Stacie exclaims. “Red light, red light!” She’s shaking her head, confused as hell but definitely not liking where this is going.  

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but a smile flickers across her lips before she suppresses it, and it’s enough to pull Stacie out of panic overdrive mode and back into regular panic mode. 

“I come in here and you tell me to stop getting naked and sit me down on the couch and tell me you want to set boundaries. I thought you were breaking up with me!” Aubrey snaps, and _oh_ , Stacie suddenly understands where it's all gone wrong. “And now you’re saying you want us to be kinky in the bedroom?”  

Aubrey’s quiet for long enough that Stacie realises it wasn’t a rhetorical question and that Aubrey’s expecting an answer.  

“I mean, we’re already kinky in the bedroom, I just want us to set some rules. Maybe a safe word,” Stacie says awkwardly, and she really wants to reach for her notebook. She’d written down some additional things, notes on how to respond to certain questions, but Stacie isn’t sure reading from her notebook would be the best thing right now. _God, this is mortifying_.  

“My safe word is caterpillar,” Aubrey says and Stacie, who’d been looking longingly at her notebook, snaps her head up and looks at Aubrey in surprise.  

“What?” She’s not sure why she’s so surprised that Aubrey has a safe word, and a part of her is impressed and the other part is jealous and really these are not feelings she’s willing to deal with right now so she pushes them to the back of her mind.  

“My safe word is caterpillar,” Aubrey repeats, slower this time and Stacie can see a smirk tugging at her lips, knows Aubrey is messing with her.  

“You’ve done this before?” Stacie asks, and she’s a little ashamed of the reverence and awe in her tone, but then Aubrey smiles shyly, almost like _she’s_  embarrassed and _what is that about_? 

“I’ve had this discussion before, but not actually—no.”  

That’s a loaded answer, if anything, and Stacie’s trying to decipher what it means when Aubrey sighs and rolls her eyes.  

“Let’s just say that discussions broke down during the negotiation phase,” she says, and it doesn’t really clear everything up but Stacie’s not dumb and she can extrapolate from what Aubrey’s saying.  

“Was it…” Stacie says, her mouth moving quicker than her brain and she stops, not sure if she really wants to ask this. Aubrey arches an eyebrow at her questioningly, and Stacie sighs, knows she can’t really back away from the question now. “Was it because you and him couldn’t decide on boundaries or because of something else?”  

“It was because I didn’t fully trust her,” Aubrey says, and Stacie feels like a mouse in a lab: watched.  

She delivers, though, her brain stuttering to a stop at the female pronoun. Her brain seems to work like a steam engine train, though, because it’s suddenly kicking into full gear, plowing straight ahead and the prevailing thought in Stacie’s head is that not only will she not be Aubrey’s first foray into kinky sex, she is not even going to be the first _woman_  Aubrey’s going to try this with.  

“Her?” Stacie manages to say and it’s pitiful, really, how whiny her voice sounds.  

“No, it was with my ex-boyfriend,” Aubrey says with a smug smile and _jesus_  Stacie should be concerned by how relieved she feels at that.  

“Why would you do that to me?!” Stacie says in a pleading voice but Aubrey tilts her head, arches her eyebrow and she doesn’t need to say anything because yeah, they’ve had this discussion before, way back when they first started sleeping together and Stacie had expressed surprise at Aubrey’s attraction to girls.  

Aubrey’s private but she’s not a prude and she doesn’t like having her sexuality assumed and it’s something Stacie really, _really_  likes about her so yeah, really, this one’s on her.  

“You’re killing me,” Stacie mumbles.  

“I told you I was going to,” she says smugly and oh, yeah, she did.  

“Good point,” she gives. “I did say red light, though.”  

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey says and it’s such a surprise to Stacie, she’s in shock that the words made it past Aubrey’s lips and it must show because Aubrey laughs.  

“Stacie.” 

“Hm?” 

“What’s your safe word?”  

“Oklahoma.” 

Aubrey laughs loudly, surprise showing. Aubrey makes a strangled sound, like she wants to ask several things at once but isn’t sure which one to go with first and Stacie decides to bare all because at this point? Fuck it. If they’re really going to have this discussion, she might as well drag everything into the light, no matter how moronic.  

“Because once you've hit Oklahoma, you know the good times are over,” Stacie says, the words coming out in a quick rush and she has to look away from Aubrey when her cheeks flush, but then Aubrey starts laughing, really loudly and it’s coming from deep within and when Stacie looks up, the blonde is actually crying from laughing too hard. Stacie’s not sure she’s ever seen Aubrey laugh this hard, and it forces an embarrassed chuckle out of her.  

“Why is yours caterpillar?” Stacie asks, trying to steer the conversation back to the original purpose.  

Aubrey shrugs one shoulder, shakes her head. “I don’t know, it’s just a word I know I’d never say during sex.”  

“Fair enough,” Stacie answers with a shrug.  

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Stacie’s thoughts are running a mile a minute, so she’s grateful when Aubrey speaks up.  

“I can’t believe you wrote a script,” she says softly, affectionately.  

Stacie’s blushing again and she shrugs. “I didn’t want to screw it up.”  

“You’re adorable,” Aubrey says, and at the sound of rustling fabric, Stacie looks up. Aubrey’s unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and pulled it out from where it had been tucked into her skirt and the fabric hangs loose on her shoulders. She moves closer, inches the skirt up her thighs a little and Stacie watches her closely. Aubrey all but saunters over and Stacie forgets how to breathe for a second because the look on Aubrey’s face is almost predatory and Stacie suddenly really, _really_ wants to be her prey.  

She smiles, slides down onto Stacie’s lap and settles in like she belongs there.  

Stacie can feel the blood rushing through her body, can feel blood pulsing in her ears, so when Aubrey loops her arms around Stacie’s neck and leans in, Stacie doesn’t hear her at first.  

“What?” Stacie interrupts loudly, shakes her head to try and reset her brain, to calm down her body.  

“I said, how far have you gone with this?”  

Stacie’s hands are still politely pressed on top of the arm rests, and she remembers that Aubrey’s not the one with all the power here when she remembers that she has hands, so she wraps an arm around Aubrey’s waist and hauls her closer, the other hand curling around Aubrey’s knee.  

Aubrey smiles in response, licks her lips when Stacie starts rubbing circles against Aubrey’s thigh.  

“I handcuffed a guy once and just general roleplaying. Nothing wild though,” Stacie says, frowning as she pulls up the old memories. “I don’t think roleplaying is really my thing, though.”  

“Why’s that?”  

“I like having sex with the person I’m having sex with. Why would I want to change that?”  

“Fair enough,” Aubrey says softly, reaches up to cup Stacie’s jaw, thumb rolling over her cheek and there’s a tender undertone to it and Stacie’s almost grateful for the reprieve while they have this discussion.  

“I think I would like being handcuffed,” Stacie admits and Aubrey’s smile widens.  

“Me too,” she confesses and it’s a whisper and they’re literally talking about having kinky sex so why does she feel like a giggly teenager at the confession? Aubrey must feel the same way because she looks away, clears her throat.  

“Oh, I’m not really into the whole servitude thing,” Stacie says, and Aubrey’s already nodding in agreement.  

“Me neither. The master slave thing is a major turn off,” Aubrey confirms.  

“Punishment?” Stacie asks hesitantly, but she’s already grimacing when she says it so when Aubrey shakes her head, they’re on the same page.  

“Only the fun kind,” Aubrey says and that takes Stacie for a loop. She must be smiling maniacally, because Aubrey leans back and she’s a little defensive when she says, “What?” 

“Fun kind of punishment?”  

“Like orgasm denial.” 

“But not for like, days, right?” 

“God no,” Aubrey reassures and Stacie breathes a sigh of relief. “Only for the session.”  

Stacie nods slowly, taking in all the new information. 

“I don’t like being hurt,” Aubrey says. 

“Physically, or—?” 

“Slapped, spanked, or, anything really. It makes me feel unsafe,” Aubrey admits, and Stacie softly rubs her back.  

“Then it’s off the table.” Aubrey smiles at that. “I don’t like being called demeaning names.”  

“Okay.”  

“Blindfold?” Stacie asks. 

“Yes,” Aubrey replies and it’s immediate and they end up in a heated staring contest when they both realise how quick and eager Aubrey’s agreement had been.  

“Toys?” Stacie asks teasingly, trailing her fingers up and down the outside of Aubrey’s thigh. She’s focused on it so much, it takes her a while to recognise the falter in Aubrey’s reaction, the hesitation, and when Stacie looks up, she’s not disappointed.  

Aubrey’s blush is fierce, reaching the tips of her ears and Stacie wants to note how cute it is but she’s a little busier trying to decipher what exactly has Aubrey blushing so much.  

“Tell me,” she urges softly, tries to keep the excitement out of her voice but Aubrey shoots her a look and she knows she’s not doing a very good job of it.  

“I have this thing with—oh my god.” The last part is whispered under her breath, but Aubrey’s literally in her lap so Stacie hears it, and she didn’t think it was possible, and yet there it is, Aubrey’s flush deepening, and now her neck and chest are totally red.  

Stacie’s already tried urging, so she decides to wait it out. She’s going to get it out of Aubrey at some point, and she’s a patient enough person.  

“I really want to try sex with a strap on,” she says in a rushed jumble of words, and then she’s squeezing her eyes shut.  

It’s a shame she does it, because Stacie _knows_  Aubrey thinks she’s going to laugh at her, but by closing her eyes Aubrey’s missing the way Stacie’s eyes darken and how her body flushes with warmth. She’s staring at Aubrey, enthralled with the new information and her brain flicking through all the possibilities as if it’s going through a rolodex of ideas.  

Stacie opens her mouth to say something, but her breath hitches before she can even say anything, and it’s the small, strangled sound that gets Aubrey to finally open her eyes, staring at Stacie inquisitively.  

“Do you—would you—” Stacie tries, but she has to clear her throat again, and Aubrey’s eyes darken, Stacie sees it happen and it’s incredible but she doesn’t have time to linger on it, _needs_  to get these words out. “Do you want to use it or have it used on you?”  

Aubrey’s staring at her heatedly, and with the hand on her back Stacie can tell that she’s breathing deeply, slowly.  

“Either,” she says. Then she shrugs one shoulder and says, “Both.”  

Stacie can actually feel her hand trembling where it’s pressed against her outer thigh, and she’s stunned speechless. She’s a visual person, and it’s one of the reasons she likes science, because she’s always been really good at visualising mathematical problems, but it also means that she can vividly image sex with Aubrey with the involvement of toys and the possibilities are endless and they filter quickly through her brain, one after the other, and she thinks that surely at some point her imagination will reach its limit but it just… doesn’t.  

“Did I break you?” Aubrey says with an embarrassed chuckle, reaching out to tuck a strand of Stacie’s hair behind her ear.  

Aubrey’s fingers are cold—they’re always cold—and they make Stacie shiver, snap her out of her trance, and then Aubrey’s words filter in, and she hears the awkward chuckle, notices how ill at ease Aubrey seems and the fog in her brain clears completely.  

“Holy shit, Aubrey, that’s so hot,” Stacie says, taking a deep breath and blowing it out loudly and it makes Aubrey smile, a genuine smile and Stacie mirrors it.  

“Anything else?” Aubrey says and Stacie tightens the arm around her as she leans forward to grab her notebook. She regrettably has to let go of Aubrey to flick through it, and when she gets to the page, her eyes linger on a word.  

Aubrey’s tilted her head to read along, but her gaze catch on the title.  

“Fun ways to get roughed up by Aubrey and vice versa?” Aubrey says, leaning back and arching an eyebrow.  

“It’s not like it’s incorrect,” Stacie defends and Aubrey laughs.  

Stacie traces her finger down the list of kinks that they haven’t discussed, the really wild stuff, and as she goes down the list, Aubrey shakes her head for each bulletpoint.  

Aubrey hesitates at the second to last one, and Stacie looks up at her, wide-eyed with surprise.  

“Hm… no.” 

“You took a second there,” Stacie teases and Aubrey smirks.  

“We can discuss that one at a later date,” Aubrey says, tapping her nail against the word.  

Stacie knows she probably looks like an idiot, but she can’t help but stare at Aubrey with a mix of awe, surprise, and fear.  

Stacie shakes her head to clear it, eyes drifting down Aubrey’s body and back to the notebook.  

“Last point,” she says hesitantly, and Aubrey also looks down at the notebook.  

It’s the word Stacie had gotten distracted by before, the one she’s a little afraid to bring up for fear that they’ll end up calling off the whole thing.  

“Exclusivity,” she whispers and Aubrey’s looking at her like... Stacie’s not really sure, to be honest, but in any case it’s not what she expected.  

“Is that going to be a problem for you?” Aubrey asks and it’s blunt and it makes Stacie frown when she realises the thought process behind it. They’ve been doing this for a year, and they haven’t discussed it, had purposefully not discussed it and Stacie knows that Aubrey’s gone on dates. Sure, it had been a shock when Chloe had gossiped to her about it, but thinking it through she knew she couldn’t be mad about it.  

Aubrey’s words are blunt and they make sense when Stacie applies the thought process that if Aubrey’s been dating, Aubrey might believe that Stacie is as well.  

“Why should it be?” Stacie says and it comes out sharper than she’d intended.  

Aubrey does a double take, frowns, and Stacie knows she hadn’t been expecting that answer.  

“I haven’t been seeing anybody else,” Stacie explains and that _really_  makes Aubrey frown.  

“You haven’t?” Aubrey asks softly, almost guiltily. 

And yeah, Stacie knows the reputation she has, but she doesn’t really have any desire to be with anybody other than Aubrey so what would she be dating other people for? 

“No,” Stacie says with a nonchalant shrug, because even though she has very strong feelings for Aubrey, they’re clearly not reciprocated in the way she wants them to be so there’s no point in making things awkward between them. 

“But we barely see each other,” Aubrey says, confusion tainting her words.  

“I’m not a sex addict,” Stacie says seriously because just because they only see each other every other week means Aubrey thinks she’ll go around and sleep with people? Stacie likes Aubrey, like really, _really_  likes her and she’d like to do more than what they are now so she wouldn’t dare risk ruining it before they even have something.  

“That’s... not what I mean.” Aubrey sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I’ve been out with other people,” she confesses softly and Aubrey is surprised when Stacie _isn’t_  surprised.  

Stacie doesn’t say anything, watches as Aubrey processes Stacie’s non-verbal answer, and she comes up bewildered. “But you already knew that,” she says, and it’s more statement than question so Stacie doesn’t reply. “How?” 

Stacie scrunches up her face, crinkles her nose because she really doesn’t want to rat out her friend.  

“Chloe.”  

Aubrey’s smart enough to have guessed correctly, so Stacie at least gives her the decency of nodding and confirming it.  

“In her defense, she doesn’t know we’re... doing this,” Stacie says, stumbling over what to call their relationship.  

“She still shouldn’t go around spilling my secrets,” Aubrey says and she’s a little upset by it, Stacie can see that.  

“Come on, you know Chloe. She didn’t do it on purpose,” Stacie says, even though she technically agrees with Aubrey. Sure, she’d been the beneficiary of this information this time, but it’s still not cool that supposed private information got out and she gets that.  

“Do you want me to stop seeing other people?” 

“Do you want to stop seeing other people?” 

“Stacie.” 

“Aubrey.” 

Aubrey sighs in exasperation, shoots Stacie a look. 

“I’m not going to pressure you into being exclusive with me if that’s not what you want,” Stacie says and Aubrey’s face softens.  

“Stacie...” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you want me to stop seeing other people?” she asks, slower this time, but it’s still a little unfair, and Stacie makes a strangled sound of frustration. Aubrey’s smart, though, and she knows how to play Stacie and Stacie should really hate it but she really, really doesn’t, so when Aubrey softly traces her fingers over Stacie’s cheek, jaw, behind her ear, she melts.  

Stacie nuzzles into Aubrey’s palm, pressing a quick kiss there but Aubrey uses it to guide her head up so they can look at each other again. 

“Do you want me to stop seeing other people?” Aubrey whispers, and her eyes are shining and Stacie knows there’s only one answer here. It feels like Aubrey is coaxing her into the right direction and Stacie knows she should be paying more attention as to _why_  Aubrey seems to be pushing her into this direction but she’s a little distracted by Aubrey looking down at her, face full of hope.  

“Yes.” 

Aubrey smiles then, and Stacie feels her body fill with joy and relief and she knows she should be focused on why exactly that is, but Aubrey’s smiling brilliantly at her and she gets a little lost in those hazel eyes.  

“Okay, I will.” Her hand is still on Stacie’s cheek, and it’s softly stroking back and forth and the combination of that and staring into Aubrey’s eyes is making Stacie dizzy. Aubrey leans in, softly brushes her lips against Stacie’s. “I’ll be exclusive with you,” she whispers against Stacie’s lips and _oh_ , it’s a little embarrassing how much that turns her on.  

She wraps her arms more tightly around Aubrey and pulls her body close, leaning up to kiss Aubrey deeply and with purpose.  

“So, we’re good to go?” Stacie says when they pull away. She’s breathless and her voice is thick with arousal but Aubrey’s staring down at her with so much emotion on her face that it’s a little overwhelming.  

“Yeah, we’re good to go,” Aubrey says softly and leans in to kiss Stacie again. Aubrey’s hair is falling around her face and it’s tickling Stacie's neck so she reaches up with both hands to push the strands away, frames Aubrey’s face while she does it and the tenderness of the move is in complete juxtaposition to the filthy things Stacie’s tongue is doing to her mouth so Aubrey moans softly into Stacie’s mouth, breaking away to breathe.  

Aubrey looks completely ravished and dishevelled and she’s a sight, but then she smirks and Stacie can feel warmth shoot down her spine. That smile is dangerous and filthy and Stacie has come to _love_  that smile and she feels a thrill go through her when Aubrey looks at her intensely. She leans in, and Stacie realises Aubrey still has her hand curled around her jaw, and her fingers shift, slide into Stacie’s hair to tilt her head up. Aubrey leans in and Stacie is taut with tension, with anticipation and Aubrey’s lips graze Stacie’s ear.  

Aubrey has no right being this seductive while her lips are swollen and she looks as unkempt as she does, but she breathes out softly against Stacie’s ear and Stacie can’t help but shudder, and Aubrey’s voice is sultry and smooth when she speaks, and Stacie genuinely thinks she’s going to melt into a puddle when Aubrey finally says the words.  

“Let's play.”  

 


End file.
